Home Sweet Serenity
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: The brothers Sam and Dean get on board Serenity, one sick and the other intent on stealing from the crew the medicine necessary to help his brother. They were looking for help and found a home.


Home Sweet Serenity

Summary: Dean is a young man whose father fought as a brown coat, Sam, his 11 year old brother was taken at the age of ten for an academy run by the Alliance. Dean got him out but at the expense of his father dying. Now they are on the run and Sam is extremely ill. Dean just turned 16. He hears about medicine being smuggled on a ship, the firefly. Going aboard he attempts to steal it.

Chapter 1: Chaos in Serenity

There was a cough. It started small but raised, hacking its way out of a small body and sounding ominously. Dean gritted his teeth, willing the cough to go away. A minute later and it stopped and the small body which had been shaking from the force of it leaned up against him.

"Dean" Sam said in a small voice. "I'm tired."

Dean smiled weakly, Sam had been getting worse and though Dean could afford for them to live with the basics, his thieving and small time crime activities weren't enough to afford the medicine necessary to heal his sick twelve year old brother. Sam struggled too, after being taken by some Alliance academy. He'd been there six months before Dean could get him out. He was still Sam, just different sometimes.

"I know Sam, I know. Here-" He said, stopping his brisk walk to crouch down next to his brother.

"You can take a rest and I'll walk the rest of the way for both of us."

Sam stared at him with large solemn eyes.

"But then you'll be doubly tired."

Dean let out a small sigh, eyes glancing around at the crowd in the market. Persephone saw a lot of trade and ships were parked in two rows, creating a makeshift street way bustling with people.

"I won't get tired Sam, I'm older than you. Things like that don't exhaust me as much."

Sam looked at Dean, he knew when his brother was lying. However he felt too ill to protest and soon enough was climbing onto his brothers back and locking his thin arms around his brother's neck, loose so as not to choke him.

"There we go kiddo."

Sam responded by wearily laying his head on Dean's shoulder, face burying in to avoid the busy world around him. It would've been a sweet sight to see, of course that was if anyone in the crowds cared; the tall lanky sixteen year old, wrapped in a slightly too big brown coat that was a treasured war memorial given to him by his father, and then the small angelic twelve year old with soft slightly curling hair who was being carried by the elder boy. Needless to say no one cared much as long as the two didn't get in their way.

Dean was stepping through the crowd softly, without jarring his brother. Eyes were roving about, looking for a possible job. They passed an old firefly where a young woman with a parasol was conversing with a tall man who wore a coat similar to Dean's. Dean paused, slowing down as he caught part of their conversation.

"But captain, why're we taking on medicine like that? We haven't had a clean job for a while, but that's a lot of money going on our ship."

"I don't like it much either Kaylee, but don't worry your head none. We just got to get it from Persephone to Kalos. Nothing but a cruise. You still see to rustling up some passengers."

The girl smiled sweetly, parasol being twirled in small but calloused hands.

"I will. I wonder who is going to need all that medicine, it's for Crassing's isn't it?"

Dean froze at the girl's question, eagerly waiting for the man's response.

"That it is Kaylee."

Dean felt a keen hope rising in him and he ducked his head and continued on his way, stepping nimbly through the crowd until he'd made his way to the firefly. No one was around so he slipped behind the ship away from the crowd and other people.

Dean stopped under painted letters which spelled the name 'Serenity', gently easing Sam down he kneeled next to his brother.

"What's going on?"

Sam's cheeks were flushed, but his gaze was fixed on his brother. Dean gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I just need to do something. I'm going to leave you here for just a moment but I'll be back."

Sam seemed hesitant but eventually he nodded his head. Dean stood and watched as Sam curled up next to the warm metal of the ship, eyes slipping shut. A second more and Dean determined that Sam was safe for the moment. Dean had a satchel slung across his shoulder, a rough type of messenger bag. He opened it and pulled out a space mask. It looked strange enough and could last a person thirty minutes in space giving oxygen. With wide goggles that were shaded so that the eyes couldn't be seen and a strange slated area where a person's mouth was approximately, the mask didn't exactly help aesthetically. However it was an expensive tool, one that helped hide Dean's youthful face so that he could utilize his height of six feet to appear as quite a few years older.

Dean didn't seal it completely since he didn't need oxygen, the point was after all to appear at least as an adult. Universal space age for becoming an adult was twenty two. Dean was shy of that by six years. He looked back at his brother once more before strolling out from behind the ship and into the crowd. He emerged then, approaching the young woman with the parasol and beach chair.

She stood up, bright smile in place.

"How ya doing?"

Dean gave a curt nod. Another perk of the mask was that it distorted the user's voice. Kaylee looked him up and down, a curious smile in place.

"Can I help ya any?"

"I need passage to Kalos."

Kaylee brightened considerably.

"Well we're headed just there stranger. Fees good, you get your own bunk and of course there's no better ship than the Serenity."

"What is the price?"

Kaylee tilted her head in thought.

"About 300 I should think, fifty extra would get you meals in your room, though I think it's better to just eat with our lot. Lot more fun."

Dean nodded, he had that much. The only tricky thing would be sneaking Sam on board.

"I would like to inspect the accommodations before coming to an agreement on anything."

Kaylee nodded.

"Alright, first ya gotta meet the captain, can't step foot on the ship till he's gotten a chance to meet you."

Dean paused in thought just a moment before nodding again.

"Of course. When would I get to meet him?"

"Right now." A new voice sounded out and the man from before stepped into view.

"This man looking to board with us?"

Kaylee nodded. "Sure is captain."

"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, I see to this ship here." The man named Reynolds was eyeing Dean coldly.

"It's three hundred for passage, captain." Dean replied. He was getting impatient. He needed to get back to Sam and then get his brother on board.

Reynolds looked at him coldly, weighing him. Dean stood there, impassive.

"I like to see the man's face who I'm to take on board."

"I enjoy the little privacy allowed by the Alliance, as I'm sure you do."

Reynolds eyes were lingering on the brown coat adorning Dean's lithe but tall body. He gave a short nod.

"That I do."

There was a pause as they stared each other down. Finally Reynolds spoke.

"We leave three hours from now. We'll show you 'round the ship then."

Dean nodded, he needed to see the ship first.

"I would like to see my accommodations before paying for anything."

Reynolds considered his statement for a moment before giving a terse smile.

"Of course."

Dean followed Reynolds aboard, eyes wandering as he took in the ship's small but appealing layout. He looked around until his eyes landed on what was undoubtedly the medicine. His gaze lingered too long and Reynolds was looking at him suspiciously. Dean tore his eyes away and looked at the rest of the ship. Reynolds lead him to the bunk he'd be occupying but that was it. The engine room was bypassed along with the cockpit.

Too soon Reynolds was coldly escorting Dean out. Dean walked out into the crowd, suspicious eyes boring into his back. Dean escaped from view before doubling back. He kept an eye on the ship, watching for the Captain to step out alongside a curly haired woman. Slipping past he went back to Sam, the girl on the chair-Kaylee- not noticing him.

Sam was asleep where he had left him, face still flushed and breathing slightly labored.

"Sam." Dean softly spoke, a hand gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

Sam stirred and glazed eyes blinked open to look into Dean's.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled again, hand reaching out to pull Sam up.

"We need to go, alright. I need you to be real quiet and do as I say, got it?"

Sam frowned but he nodded. He stood up on shaky legs and in a moment Dean had his arms around his brother supporting him.

They made their way to the front of the ship's entrance, Kaylee's back to them where she was stretched out on her chair. Dean peered into the firefly's entrance and space lock, relieved to find it empty. They hobbled inside and Dean guided Sam up the steps and quickly into the room which he had secured. He settled Sam on the bed.

"Be quiet as a mouse Sam, okay? No one can hear you."

Sam nodded, sinking back on the bed.

"Why're we hiding?"

Dean grimaced but quickly swept the look away with a smile.

"We're not hiding Sam, the people who own the ship just need their passengers to be quiet."

"Where are we going?"

Dean smiled at Sam's incessant questioning. Even sick his brother was ridiculously curious. They hadn't left Persephone for awhile, not since their father had disappeared a year ago, abandoning them to figure out how to survive. Dean had barely turned fifteen and Sam had been ten.

"We're going to Kalos, Sam."

"Why?"

Dean chuckled.

"No more questions Sam, remember, you gotta stay quiet."

Sam gained a small pout but he acquiesced. Then a small cough came out, one that threatened to turn into a loud one. It died thankfully and Dean let out a small thanks. He stooped forward placing a small kiss on Sam's forehead. He held back a frown as he felt the heat coming from Sam's head.

"You just get some sleep, eh princess."

"Deaaan." Sam let out a whine.

Dean chuckled, an absent hand petting his brother's hair. Standing up, Dean pulled his mask back on and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He peered around and then began heading his way out. He was at the large entrance when Reynolds stepped from out of the crowd, this time a tall burly man with him alongside the curly haired woman.

Immediately the captain made his way over to Dean.

"It's not been quite three hours Mr.-"

Reynolds trailed off, eyeing Dean with a look of distrust.

"Winchester."

Reynolds nodded, a strange look coming onto his face.

"Winchester."

The look faded and he continued.

"We're going to be heading out now, sooner than anticipated, but seeing as you're our only guest we might as well head off."

Dean nodded, heading back onto the ship. He didn't fail to notice though the woman leaning forward, saying something to the captain that couldn't be heard. He was going to have to be careful.

He went directly to the room where Sam had fallen asleep. Dean took in the sweat soaked forehead and frowned. He needed to get ahold of that medicine soon. He slipped off the mask and his boots, climbing into the bed to wrap himself around his brother protectively. It was just Sam and him against the world.

CROSSOVER_CROSSOVER_CROSSOVER_CROSSOVER_CROSSOVER

Mal watched the stranger's back as he retreated into the confines of the Serenity. Something was off with the stranger, and he didn't trust him. He didn't know a thing about him aside from a name and the telling clue of the brown coat he wore.

"Mal, who is that?"

Malcolm glanced at Zoe, apprehension filling his gut.

"I don't know."

Zoe shook her head.

"I don't like that."

"Me neither."

"He looks fine enough a feller for me."

Both looked at Jayne. Jayne shrugged.

"What? I'm just sayin'."

Malcolm shook his head.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Zoe nodded and headed onto the ship, Jayne right behind her.

"Alright Kaylee, we're going to head out."

Kaylee twisted in her beach chair, a smile on her face as she looked up at the captain.

"So soon?"

"'Fraid so Kaylee."

Kaylee smiled wistfully, but it soon faded and she was standing up, collecting her chair and parasol. Mal smiled, sparing a moment to watch before heading back on board. He made his way through the ship, up the stairs and towards the rooms. He needed to speak with Simon about keeping River and himself scarce in case the passenger was familiar with their looks and status as government fugitives.

Stepping past Winchester's room he was surprised to hear loud coughing. A frown broke out and his step faltered. The man who claimed the name Winchester hadn't appeared sick. He shook his head. Him and Zoe had fought alongside a man named Winchester, John Winchester. The man had been unbelievably brave, a man dedicated to the cause. His wife had died during the war from an attack of the Alliance on a peaceful non-garrisoned town. John had shown both Zoe and Mal the one photo he carried of his family, proud beyond belief.

Mal shook his head, that time was gone and the stranger didn't hold himself quite like a soldier, there was something different about the way he held himself that Malcolm couldn't quite place.

Passing the room, he headed to the Tam sibling's room. A quick knock and he was entering. Simon was on his own bed, River seated next to him while they went over some large pictures of various planets. Simon's head came up, a curious look already on his face. River seemed not to notice him, hands still running up and down the images lovingly.

"Captain?"

"Simon. I need you to keep yourself and your sister in here for the next two days. We're making a run to Kalos with a passenger and some cargo. I can't chance any mishaps. You render well enough?"

Simon nodded. "Of course. Just have someone bring us dinner at some point, please."

Malcolm nodded. "Of course."

He headed back out and towards the pilot's room. The coughs had subsided but he still sent the door a wary look.

Things passed uneventfully and they were soon off Persephone and into space. Malcolm felt some of the tension in his shoulders leave as the planet behind them grew smaller and smaller and they became surrounded by black filled with the small pinpricks of stars. Out in empty space like this, Malcolm always felt more at ease. Nothing but him, his crew, and the overwhelming vastness of space.

They were well underway when dinnertime rolled around, the food was getting prepped by Jayne when Malcolm realized that he hadn't informed his passenger what time food was given. Stepping from the dining room area he headed towards where the rooms were. He stood in front of the guest's door and knocked. There was some shuffling and several minutes passed. The door slid open under Winchester's hand and he stood there with his mask still in place.

Mal eyed him warily yet again.

"Dinner time up above. We all eat together, no exceptions."

"I'll stay in my room. I'm not feeling well."

Mal raised a brow but nodded. He recalled the coughing from earlier.

"Come up if you feel up to it then."

Winchester responded by sliding shut the door. Malcolm frowned, his unease growing about the stranger. He didn't like his passenger much and the thought was growing. He headed back up into the kitchen where dinner had been set out already.

CROSS OVER_ CROSS OVER_ CROSS OVER_ CROSS OVER_

Simon was watching River continue her play with the images of various core planets and their environmental habitats. Sometimes River was insanely intelligent, other times like now she displayed a childlike mentality that was endearing and heart breaking. She hadn't spoken for a while, fingers and eyes being the only things moving. Simon wondered, seeing the intensity with which she took in the pictures, if she was seeing something he wasn't.

Suddenly her head raised and her eyes became unfocused. Simon sat up, scooting closer to River.

"Sick."

Simon was immediately worried.

"Sick? Are you not feeling well River?"

He was raising a hand to feel her forehead but she was fine. He began to take her pulse but she stood up from the bed and dropped to the floor where she pressed her face against it, eyes closed and mouth moving in unformed words.

"River?"

Simon was on the floor next to her, trying again to take her pulse. She lay calmly, mouth still moving silently and he was able to finish. That was fine.

"River, look at me meimei, I need to check your eyes."

Like most times, River didn't listen, cheek still pressed to the floor.

"Sammy." Her eyes flew open and she was looking at Simon.

Simon was baffled. "Sammy?"

River nodded. "Sick."

With cat like speed she was on her feet and at the door.

"River, no!" Simon whisper shouted, eyes wide and heart pounding. River paid him no heed and stepped out and rushed down the hall.

Simon sat there in shock for a moment before leaping to his feet and following her. He twisted his head both ways to see down the hall when he spotted River in front of one of the empty bedrooms used for passengers. Her hand was on the door handle and she was opening. Simon managed to take two steps before she slipped inside.

He rushed after, terrified that she had walked into what could possibly the recent passenger's room. Terrible thoughts rushed through his head: what if they were Alliance? What if they recognized River and arrested her along with everyone else on the boat? Simon rushed over and stepped into the room. He was shocked to find River kneeling at the bed, a boy laid out on it, obviously sick.

No one else was in the room and Simon frowned, taking a few steps closer. River was holding the boy's hand and gently stroking his fevered head. River turned to look at her brother.

"Sammy."

His doctoring mind taking over partially, Simon knelt next to the bed and placed his hand on the boys head. The fever wasn't too high but it still wasn't low enough.

"You know him?"

River nodded her head and turned a smile on the boy who was still asleep.

Simon placed a finger against the boy's carotid artery. He seemed small for his age and partially malnourished. Simon put him at ten or nine, maybe eight. Looking at his sister he asked

"Where did you meet him River?"

River's face immediately fell and fear began creeping onto it.

"Hands of blue, two by two." She whispered, her voice grew quieter and she wasn't looking at Simon anymore, her mind somewhere far away. Simon felt his own mood turn fearfully and he looked down at the boy. He hoped the boy hadn't experienced what his sister had.

"River?"

It was no use, River was gone off somewhere else while her body stayed there. She buried her head into the bed and the boy's side. The motion made the boy stir and a little moan sounded out followed by his eyes flickering open.

"Dean?" he called out hoarsely.

Simon frowned, the captain hadn't mentioned that their passenger was so young and sick on top of it. He had a feeling that this wasn't the passenger. The boy blinked exhaustedly until he saw Simon kneeling next to him, a hand resting against his neck. His eyes widened with fear and he tried struggling to a sitting position.

Simon laid a gently hand on his chest.

"Don't get up, you're not feeling well."

The boy stopped struggling but the fear didn't leave his eyes. He looked down at River who still had her face pressed into the bed.

"River?" The boy looked up at Simon and then back at River.

"But I got out, Dean got me out, I'm out."

Simon watched as the boy began to tremble, his eyes clenching shut and tears forming in his eyes.

"Out from the academy?"

The boy opened his eyes again and looked at Simon with surprise.

"How do you know that?"

Simon smiled, trying to reassure the boy. "My sister was there, I got her out. Neither of you are there."

The boy seemed to calm down a little and Simon leaned forward to look at the boys eyes.

"You're quite sick though, I believe it's with Crassing's."

"Where's Dean?"

River popped up and inserted herself between Simon and the boy. She smiled at Sam and placed a gentle hand on his head. Then grabbing his hand she pulled him from the bed.

"River, no, that's a bad idea." Simon was trying to stop them but Sam's eyes were on River's and full of trust, neither was paying him any attention. River tugged Sam out the door and Simon followed as she lead Sam out of the hallway and out onto the walkway above the space lock.

"Dean!" Simon looked down at the bottom of the space lock at the boy's cry.

Captain Reynolds stood there, a gun in hand and pointed at a young man standing next to an open medicine container. Both looked up in surprise.

"Sammy!"

CROSS OVER_ CROSS OVER_ CROSS OVER_ CROSS OVER _

As soon as the Captain had left, Dean was heading over to where Sam had hidden and helping him back into the bed. Sam looked worse than before and as soon as Dean had settled his little brother back down he had drifted off.

Dean waited another ten minutes before stealing out of the room, his set of pick locks in his bag and the mask still on. Sam needed the medicine and hopefully Dean would be able to take some without anyone knowing any different. With luck there would be so little missing no one would notice or by the time anyone noticed it would be too late and too little to do anything over.

Stepping out he glanced both ways before heading stealthily down the hallway and out onto the walkway above the space lock. With great practice he made his way down silently to where the medicine was being stored in a basic carrier. The lock was a little higher quality than his regular fare but he had practiced with a lot of things and it would be down in five minutes. After the war, it's awful conclusion being when Dean was nine, their father had taken up the next most dangerous occupation: Reaver hunting. Dean despite his youth was extremely experienced.

Kneeling down on one knee, Dean withdrew the correct tool for the lock and began working on it. Five minutes later just as he'd predicted the lid sprang open to reveal rows of small bottles. Dean smiled, Sam would get better now. The feeling was short lived as he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Turn around slow like, hands in the air."

Dean cursed and raised his hands before slowly standing up and turning around. Captain Reynolds was standing there, anger decorating his features.

"Now stranger, how about you start being honest with me. What's your real name?"

"Dean Winchester."

The name was familiar but just so.

"Take off the mask."

Dean slowly put a hand up and took it off. Malcolm felt his heart drop when he saw the face. It was a gorram kid, maybe seventeen at the most and definitely quite a few years away from being an adult. The kid was trying and failing to hide his fear. Malcolm hated this kind of thing, he knew kids this young could be just as dangerous as an adult though.

He was about to speak when

"Dean!"

Mal looked up to see a small boy on the stairwell, one hand being held by River while the other Tam sibling was right behind. The kid in front of him responded immediately, his fear doubling and his eyes widening in surprise.

"Sammy!"

The little boy raced down the stairs, stumbling slightly, to slam himself into the older boy. Mal could only watch in shock as the older boy pulled the younger one close, tears in his eyes. He looked up at Mal, green eyes pleading.

"Please don't kill us."

"Kill? Who's killing who?" Inara's voice came from where she had just walked in from the dining room.

"No one's-"

Mal was interrupted by the little boy turning around.

"Please don't, it's my fault, Dean was just trying to help me."

Simon had also stepped forward. "He's sick, he needs help." Inara was speaking also at the same time asking about the boy and what was happening.

It was too many voices at once and Mal held up his hand.

"Shut Up!"

Everyone went silent, and all eyes landed on the captain.

"Thank you. Now, I'm not killing anybody, but if someone doesn't explain what the rut is going on right now I will consider shooting somebody."

There was silence and the boy who had claimed the name Winchester stepped forward, the little boy still ensconced in his arms.

"My brother's sick. I overheard you talking about your transport being medicine so I came on board. I only planned on taking enough for him."

Simon stepped in. "He's telling the truth, that little boy is very sick."

As if to illustrate the point, Sam grew suddenly pale and whispered something to his brother.

"I need a bucket."

In an instant Inara grabbed a bucket up on the walkway and passed it to Simon who handed it to Dean. Sam began puking into the bucket before leaning heavily against his brother, eyes closed and face flushed unhealthily.

"Alright, doctor take the boy to the infirmary and see to him. Me and Mr. Winchester are going to have a talk."

The tall youth shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without Sam."

There was a pause as Malcolm considered the demand.

"We get him to the infirmary. Then you answer my questions."

Dean nodded and then scooped Sam up, pulling him close so his head lay against his chest. Reynolds gestured with his gun.

"For gorrams sake Mal, he's not going to hurt anybody."

Malcolm gave a terse glance to Inara.

"Really captain, I don't think they'll be any trouble."

Malcolm finally lowered his gun at Simon's words. Simon then lead the way, walking towards the infirmary with Dean right behind him, Sam clutched in his arms. Malcolm followed with his gun still held tightly in his grasp.

They walked into the infirmary where Dean gently laid Sam out on the table, he glanced back at Malcolm who gestured again with his gun. Dean reluctantly stepped away from the table and back outside, sending a worried glance back at his brother as he exited the infirmary. Simon looked up from where he had begun tending Sam and sent Dean a gentle smile.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry."

Dean glared in response. He didn't trust anyone with Sam, not after what had happened with the Alliance. His view was cut off as the door slid shut and Malcolm looked at him pointedly.

"I'm going to give you one chance kid, I expect the truth. Don't try lying none, I know my ways of seeing if you do."

Dean glared at him, eyes that were surprisingly aged taking in the truth of the statement. A moment passed as Malcolm held the gaze of the teen.

"Me and Sam have been on our own this last year. I've done whatever it takes to keep us alive. I don't regret nothing."

Malcolm nodded, he could respect that, it was something he lived by himself.

"Where are your parents?"

Mal watched as the boy's face hardened before smoothing out.

"I don't know where my father is. They're both probably dead.

"You used the name Winchester. Is that true?"

"Dean Winchester. My brother's name is Sam."

Mal nodded, mind thinking over what he should do. The kids were stuck with him until they hit the next planet, that wasn't for another two days. Now that Inara had seen the kids he probably wouldn't be forgiven for throwing them out. Intense green eyes were boring into him and Malcolm pushed his thoughts to the side, he would deal with it when he had to, until then he was going to just keep working on keeping his ship flying and his crew alive.

"Welcome aboard Dean. Considering I've now got an extra person on board I expect you'll be paying through helping out around here, what can you do?"

A small smirk played about Dean's lips.

"Shoot, fight, any mechanics, I can fly like a bird, and I can take down a Reaver ship."

Mal raised a disbelieving brow. That was a lot for even an entire crew of a ship to claim, let alone a sixteen year old boy.

"I hope you'll prove that."

Dean's smirk grew and a cocky smile came into place.

"You can keep the room I showed you and stay with your brother until he's better."

Mal saw a question forming in the boy's mind and added

"You'll be staying on until you've paid for passage. Stuck on Serenity I'm afraid son."

* * *

I've left my other stories in pathetic muddles of unfinished business. I hope to finish this one, but the muse is fickle and pulls my mind in every which way. I obey and that leaves you with what you see.


End file.
